My poetry
by MeiunTenshi
Summary: ON HOLD Here is some of MY POETRY! it was taken down cause they thought it wasn't mine when it actually is..but oh well..it's not really inuyasha stuff but i couldn't think of where to put it so yer...read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey peoples,

Well this was taken off by fan fiction because I signed my real name at the bottom of the poems and not my penname. So now I'll put up some more poetry and hopefully u all like it!

And for the people who run this site…this is **_MY POETRY!_**

Sleepy and depressed with fears,

Wanting to release my tears.

Feeling lonely, sad and blue,

All this I feel because of you.

The first time we met it felt so right,

You stayed and held me through the night.

I confided in you and told you all,

I didn't think I was going to fall.

Fall in the love you felt for me,

But now that's just a memory.

I wished it wasn't and now I know why,

Without you I feel I'll surely die.

As my heart slows and I begin to fade,

My mask has fallen with this façade.

I reach the kitchen and grab a knife,

Seeing sad memories from my life.

I walk to the bathroom, and lock the door,

As the crimson liquid from my numb body,

Slowly hits the floor

-Meiun Tenshi-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Watching my life pass by,

Waiting for a sign.

Thinking bout the pain I feel,

Tearing me apart inside,

Tears threaten to fall,

I thought I'd lost it all,

Hoping, wishing, and waiting for someone to end it all.

-Meiun Tenshi-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I've been surrounded by hatred,

Surrounded by lies,

When everything fell apart I just wanted to die,

I couldn't help myself though I didn't want to try,

The only thing I seemed to do was be able to cry,

I wanted to be loved,

By someone pure and true,

Then came my happiest day,

The day I found love in you.

-Meiun Tenshi-

Well that's the first few poems up…I will probably put up 3 poems per chapter… so until next time later!

-Meiun Tenshi-


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again…

Well if you are reading this u decided to read the first part to my poetry and hopefully u liked it…if u did leave a review cause it's the nice thing to do well here's part 2

Once again this is MY poetry!

Do not enter is my plea,

This is something I don't wish you to see.

The world is nothing but a disaster,

As I write this my heart beats faster.

Everyone has let me down again,

Everyone including me so-called best friend.

Nothing is what it seems any more,

People keep waling out the door.

Until it's been ended I'll truly be sad,

Living in this world just makes me mad.

Over and over I try to see,

The light everyone else has seen in me.

But it's not here anymore,

Just a cold lifeless body on the floor.

-Meiun Tenshi-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Never feeling clean enough,

Scrubbing till your skin is rough.

Because of a foolish act you decided to take,

And regretting it as your biggest mistake.

-Meiun Tenshi-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Get out! Get out! She screams in pain,

To the demon within that causes her pain.

Being possessed takes its toll,

Thrown about like a child's rag doll.

Ending up battered bruised and torn,

Friends and family all here to mourn.

A child that was born of sin,

Drinking down straight shots of gin.

Once, everyone was close to her,

But now that is all just a blur.

-Meiun Tenshi-

Well that is part 2 of my poetry so please read and review! Creative criticism is always welcome but please no flames!

-Meiun Tenshi-


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys.

Well here is some more of my poetry. Hope you all like it. And hopefully I should have new chapters up for 'I just wanna be loved' and 'A chance meeting and a new love' very soon. So please continue to read my work and review!

* * *

I do own this poetry and if you wanna use it please ask before taking it! Thanx

* * *

**- A heart filled with nothing but pain -**

Drowning in a sea of tears

Silently crying so no one hears

Never wanting her mask to fall

Walking slowly down the hall

Fade into the background like a photo frame

Feeling nothing but lowly shame

Making herself a silent vow

Showing others respect while she wonders how

How does she live this eventless life?

Stabbing through her like a knife

Pain and sorrow fill her heart

It's been the same from the start

When he left everything went astray

She begged and pleaded for him to stay

The day he left her heart was shattered

It was to him like nothing mattered

He wasn't a rose, but he was a thorn

That filled her heart with hatred and scorn

- Meiun Tenshi -

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**- Pain filled life -**

Running through the pouring rain

Screaming out from all the pain

Away from where the pain was felt

Stabbing sensations that you've been dealt

Crying out from pain as you run

Everything starts with harmless fun

Stumbling in a conscious state

A soft, gentle heart filling with hate

Remembering the joy that was felt by all

Becoming unconscious as you fall…

-Meiun Tenshi –

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**- He forgot about me -**

Take me away to a place

To clear my head and wash my face

To be able to think the day away

Silently sitting in the autumn of May

Thinking about things from the past

Memories I'll cherish that forever will last

In my heart and in my mind

Are things hidden that no one will find

A lover with his tragic past will be

Frozen and forgotten in memory

All but to long I've waited for what?

It's something important but I guess he forgot…

When all has been said and done

Will I still be your number one?

Or am I forgotten by you and your love

And awaited by those fallen above

With heart wrenching sobs I plea with my eyes

To a forgotten love that was nothing but lies

But he's happy now that we're apart

And holds his new love in his heart.

- Meiun Tenshi -

* * *

Well that's all for now people. Hope you liked the poems. Please review.

Later Meiun Tenshi.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey peoples,

Well there is only one poem to add at the moment so enjoy it. Review please! 

* * *

**-I'm here for you, whether you like it or not-**

What am I but lost in a town of fears,

A town surrounded by a sea of tears.

Always left out like I was never there,

Shunned upon and looked down on by others who didn't care.

A smile and laugh all happy and **fake**,

My only joy is the risks I'm willing to take.

I'm sorry I upset you and made you mad,

I'm a bother to you and I'm not glad.

I know what you're going through…I've been through it too,

But remember when it happened I was younger than you.

I can't tell you that it's ok and that everything is fine,

Cause after all it is only a line.

I can be here for you through thick and thin,

I know it's not much but it's where I'll begin.

As long as you're happy I'm happy too,

And remember I'm always here for you.

-Meiun Tenshi-

* * *

I wrote this poem for a friend of mine but never ended up giving it to him…a lot of my other work is based around him as well…but that's another chapter.

* * *

Well what did everyone think? Normally I would put up three poems but I haven't written any others cause of school and my other stories on this site…so please review! Oh and if you like my poetry check out FallOutGirl7 she has some really good poetry! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews that I have received and thanks to everyone who looked at FallOutGirl7's Poetry! Well here is part 5 of my poetry. Hope ya like!

-Untitled-

All that's left are memories of a smile upon my face,

Their gone with the days of yesteryear with all its beauty and grace.

My smile, my laugh their all so fake,

Cause there's only so much I'm willing to take.

-Meiun Tenshi-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Three lil words-

There are three lil words I wanna say,

Three lil words that won't go away.

Those three lil words would explain it all,

All three lil words have helped me fall.

Those three lil words in the back of my head,

Three lil words I know I will dread.

The three lil words that are so very true,

Those three lil words are 'I love you'.

-Meiun Tenshi-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Untitled-

A line in a song that's sung by all,

A heart stopping scream followed by a fall.

She lies on the ground and it's clear to see,

She'll not come back…nor ever be free.

Life continues like nothing came to pass,

As she struggles to escape her past.

While escaping her past she meets a boy,

He treats her like she is his toy.

But can love blossom or will it turn to hate,

Can she free herself from hell and escape her fate…

-Meiun Tenshi-

Well there you have it, part 5 of my poetry…hope you all like it, and please review!

MT


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys,

I thought while I was adding part 5 that I might as well add part 6…so here it is! Part 6 only contains 2 poems, so I hope you like them!

-Untitled-

Why the hell would you make me be,

The one thing in life I could never see,

The thing I hate, the thing I despise,

As I cry at night with watery eyes.

You make me feel useless and nothing of worth,

Something I've felt ever since birth,

I wonder why you choose to hurt me so,

I sit and wonder why I stay and don't go.

And that's when it hits me and I begin to crash,

My life passes by in one big flash,

Even though you don't see it I know that it's true,

My sadness and depression all stemmed from you…

-Meiun Tenshi-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Untitled-

Sometimes I sit and wonder why,

Off a tall building I could never fly,

They make it look easy with their wings in flight,

And so do the ones that appear at night.

As I look out I can see all the lights,

And usually I would be scared of such heights,

The breeze picks me up and I'm almost there,

One step away from god knows where.

I close my eyes and begin to pray,

That all my sins are washed away,

I fall so freely through the air,

I'm so happy, I'm almost there.

Away from a world that's filled with hate,

In my mind I remember the date,

I remember the date I ended it all,

The eleventh of May near the end of fall.

-Meiun Tenshi-

Well there you have it people, more poems for you to read. Please review!

MT


	7. Chapter 7

Hey people I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated in ages but I've been busy, so forgive me! Anyways here are two new poems I have just written so enjoy!

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o

-Untitled-

Go cry me an emo river,

Tears of black running down your face.

In the cold you begin to shiver,

As you reach your final resting place.

-Untitled-

She stands there for the entire world to see,

Void of all emotion bar misery,

They think she's happy, silently she's crying,

And though they can't see it deep down she's dying.

She sees through their masks and stupid facades,

They don't see through hers filled with starvation and blades,

For all they see is a beauty so rare,

She looks in the mirror face to face with despair.

See, they made her something she didn't wanna' be,

For now she is trapped she'll never be free,

Hungry, she turns for relief to the knife,

Cause this helps the model in her daily life.

0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Okay people I just wanna say a few things before I go.

I do not in any way condone self mutilation.

I don't condone starvation.

I also would like to say if I offended anyone with my poems speak now or stay quiet and keep it to yourselves cause if I have offended anyone they can tell me but don't flame me for the hell of it.

Well tell me what you guys! See that lil button in the left corner? Click it! U know u wanna! Laters.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys Meiun Tenshi here,

I know it's been ages since I've had heaps to do with school work and the yr 12 formal so yer. I know I'm just making excuses but I've gotta put all my stories on hold that way I can re-think all my stories, maybe take a few off and redo most of them….maybe even add a few more or some new poetry. But yer to all my reviewers and people who like my stories I won't start writing again until nearly December when summer holidays start and I have 2 months to fix all my shit.

Anyways once again I'm sorry but I wanna improve my stories so that they are better for my readers.

Peace out MT


End file.
